<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labradorite by ChargeSplosion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404518">Labradorite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargeSplosion/pseuds/ChargeSplosion'>ChargeSplosion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gem Galaxies - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Roleplay, F/M, Fic of a game, Gem Galaxies is amazing and you should check it out, Mad Science, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, can I eat it?, oml something actually straight-, tagging? what's that?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargeSplosion/pseuds/ChargeSplosion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(all based off of an ongoing rp with a friend)</p><p> Hemimorpite is but a simple rebel.</p><p> He helps plan attacks on homeworld, gets dogpiled by hoards of sweet little Rubies, and generally tries to be a nusance to Olivine.</p><p> Olivine is an overly complex loyal.</p><p> She only wants to experiment in peace.</p><p> So why, of all gems, must she be the one to endure Hemimorphite's antics?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hemimorphite/Olivine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labradorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:</p><p>Gem Galaxies is a roleplay game on Roblox designed by Lexariis and many other talented people!</p><p>It is based off of Steven Universe, but it is set in a world where none of the events in the series are canon. The diamonds aren't even the same.</p><p>Metals are canon there too-</p><p>I do not own any of the characters in any shape or form.</p><p>I do, however, own my own writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hemimorphite.</i>
</p><p>Olivine thinks bitterly as she stalks through the hallways. Peridots and Nephrites scatter out of her way.</p><p>
  <i>Why wouldn't he stop taking away her Test Subjects?</i>
</p><p>It was getting annoying.</p><p>The blue gem would raid Stellar Station for any Defects sent there before she could really get to experimenting on them.</p><p>She rounds the corner. The holo-screens display a new list of rebels, ones already caught and tried.</p><p>She stops to read it.</p><p>They were sent to her facility by the Kyanite personally as their punishment.</p><p>
  <i>What did they do to manage angering such a defined and elegant gem such as a Kyanite?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>No matter.</p><p>She was getting a new batch of subjects soon, and these were ones without shattering prohibitions.</p><p>This was wonderful! </p><p>She needed to practice Gildings anyways. </p><p>The process was dangerous for the Gem, and the Metals were always lost in the process (melting them into molten slag tends to do that).</p><p>The screen switched, labeling more of the captured Rebels.</p><p>
  <i> Oh, </i>
</p><p>A dangerous smirk flits across her face.</p><p>Right in the center of the list, she sees his profile.</p><p>
  <i> I am going to have so much fun experimenting on you, Hemimorphite. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>